


Only Yesterday

by sashach



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk!Sebastian, English translation, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter at the train station; a night to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [universe_110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/gifts).
  * A translation of [Only Yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609306) by [universe_110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110). 



> From the author:  
> There’re several scenes taken from _Before We Go_ , please tread with care if you haven’t seen the movie yet.
> 
> From the translator:  
> Well, I've yet to see the movie. *shrugs* As usual, this has not been proofread, all mistakes are mine.

Sebastian stops in his tracks when he hears the trumpet. He looks back and sees a blond man playing the instrument. The man seems like a street artist, but the tune he’s playing isn’t one of those catchy pop music. Sebastian tugs at the strap of his bag, thinking he still have a few minutes to spare, he walks to the man.

There’s already a couple standing before the musician, saying their goodbyes. Sebastian goes and stands next to them. When the wife makes her way to the platforms, Sebastian watches the old man tosses a bill into the musician’s tip box. With appreciation, the musician watches the latter leaves, and continues to perform his tunes. Eventually, his eyes meet Sebastian’s.

Sebastian gives him a small smile. When the music ends, he feels his pockets and takes out a one dollar coin and puts it into the box at the musician’s feet. With heartfelt sincerity, he says, “That was really great.”

“Thank you,” the man cleans his mouthpiece as he looks at Sebastian. “Traveling?”

“I’m going home,” Sebastian considers a little and adds, “I just got off the train.”

“Taking the train can be quite tedious.”

“That’s why it’s great to hear a live performance when you just alighted,” he grins at the man who returns him an understanding look. “You come here everyday?”

“Oh, no,” the musician starts to pack his things. “I was just passing by and then… you know, a spur of inspiration.”

“Ah, the passion of an artist.”

“Oh, you know that very well.”

“I did learn a little previously. You know, a marching band or something like that.”

“That’s good!” The man stands up after putting away his trumpet. “What instrument did you play?”

“Snare drum. I only know a little. Don’t look at me like that,” Sebastian laughs. He finds talking to the man easy and effortless. “We might have a chance to perform a military march together.”

“You wanna see me in a shako?” The man’s grin is so wide his eyes are twinkling. He takes out his left hand from his pocket and extends it to Sebastian. “I’m Chris, pleasure to meet you.”

“Sebastian.”

“Are you in a rush?”

“Not exactly. Why?”

“Actually I’m supposed to attend a friend’s bachelor’s party,” Chris lowers his head to look at his foot. “But, you know, the ex or something like that.”

“The groom?” Sebastian wriggles his brows.

“No,” the reaction elicits an exaggerated chuckle from Chris. “It’s the bridesmaid; but the groom and I are good friends. No doubt he’s getting married because he’s disheartened.”

“I don’t think so,” that feigned expression of disagreement makes Chris laughs again; Sebastian’s heart swells from the accomplishment. “But it’s weird for me to go with you. I’m only someone you’ve just met, plus, I’m not a woman… Oh, don’t tell me you plan to tell your ex ‘hey, I’m coming out because of this dude!’ That ain’t a good way to make a girl jealous.”

“Oh my god, Sebastian! You’re a genius!” His over the top expression of realization cracks Sebastian up, and Chris feels as if he’s gone back to his prank-plotting childhood. “That’ll definitely piss her off.”

They leave the station together. It’s cold outside; Sebastian puts his hands in his pockets, turns and glances at Chris. “You sure you want me to go with you?”

The other man spreads his hands. “Where else better to perform a military march?”

Sebastian’s laughter is accompanied by the sounds of cars driving by. Smiling, Chris looks at him, their distance merely half a step away from each other. “But I don’t wanna be too presumptuous. Like you said, we’ve only just met.”

“I can give it a thought if there’s free alcohol.”

“That won’t be a problem.”

“Which way?”

“This way,” Chris points to his left. “Is it on the way to your place?”

“No, my place is in the opposite direction.”

“Come on, stranger, let me buy you a drink.”

“And I have to be your boyfriend.”

“Jesus Christ!” Chris shakes his head, pinching the center of his brows. “You really know how to make a joke, don’t you?”

“Coz there’s alcohol,” Sebastian licks his lips as if already tasting it. “And judging from your outfit, it seems like your life ain’t too bad. Your friend could be loaded.”

“Excellent deduction.”

“Guess I could get some really good wine there.”

“And a room for you to get drunk anytime,” Chris adds. “You don’t have to walk all the way home.”

“Great! I’m off tomorrow.” Exaggeratedly, Sebastian jumps over to Chris’ side, reducing the distance between them. Chris assumes he’s stumbling and grabs his hand.

Right then a burly man walking past shouts at them, “Get lost, faggots!”

They look at each other with widened eyes, Sebastian feels remorseful for getting Chris being misunderstood when Chris yells back, “Hey, at least we’re not making out on the streets, and you’re reeking the smell of semen!”

Sebastian widens his eyes once again, they can’t get any bigger. “What are you doing?”

“Responding,” Chris shrugs. “It doesn’t take much to be courteous, right?”

“I’m not sure he’s walking toward us with his friends because he wants to give you a courteous response,” Sebastian turns his head nervously. He hears the footsteps getting nearer and nearer, still wondering if they should pretend to remain calm or start running when Chris suddenly grabs his shirt, shouts: “Run!” Sebastian thinks he must be crazy to be associated with this man. “Damn it, Chris! You’re a fucking jerk!”

“I’m just giving you the chance to exercise!” Chris doesn’t forget to give him a reply even when they’re bolting like horses.

They managed to shake off the men running after them, Chris pulls Sebastian into a narrow alley where they observe the situation out there. It’s 11pm, there aren’t many people in the street; it’s not an easy task to get away from being chased by so many people.

“Looks like we’ve gotten rid of them,” Chris draws back his neck and winks at Sebastian. “Feel warmer now?”

“Fucking warm!” Sebastian sticks out his tongue in complaint. They suddenly go quiet, panting heavily from all the running. Sebastian recalls what Chris has said just now. Did he say “making out”?

“What are you nervous about?”

“What?”

“You’re breathing real fast.”

“So are you.” Sebastian stares at those bright eyes and blurts out without thinking, “Your eyelashes are really long.”

“Attractive, aren’t they?”

Sebastian is thankful for Chris’ reaction. He laughs, instinctively, to ease the embarrassing situation. “God, I didn’t just say that.”

“Hey, you gotta learn to like me. Think about your evening of good wine!” After adjusting the straps on him, Chris walks out the alley first, so that Sebastian can follow behind him.

“You’re not the one buying!”

“I’m your invitation.” Chris winks at Sebastian, hands outspread.

“Fine,” tentative, Sebastian tilts his head and looks at the blond; he compromises. “I’m your fake boyfriend.”

 

 

Chris pushes the glass door; cheerful sounds and upbeat music flow out. Chris looks around once or twice and his friend is calling at him, “Chris! You’re finally here, dude! You’re four hours late!”

“Let’s see, it’s twelve midnight. Isn’t it just the right time to start drinking?” Chris hugs his friend. “Congrats, man.”

“Thank you, Chris! It’s good you can come,” tie already skewed, the groom looks at Sebastian.

“This is Sebby,” Chris introduces and turns to look at Sebastian. “This is the guy who’s paying for the alcohol tonight. Daniel.”

“Hey, nice to meet you,” Daniel seems a little intoxicated, but Chris doesn’t appear keen to make small talk. He looks around and finds the girl whom he used to envelop in his embrace.

Sebastian blinks and smiles a toothy smile at Daniel. “Don’t listen to Chris. I’m really happy for you. Congratulations!”

“Thank you!” Daniel seems reluctant to use his brains. He exchanges a couple of sentences with Sebastian and gets distracted by some friends nearby.

Sebastian turns his attention back on Chris; the man is standing there like a statue. He leans forward and whispers, “Aren’t you going over to say hi?”

“She looks happy.”

“Which is why you must head over now! Who picks the time to talk when the other person is angry?” Sebastian gives him a push. “I’m ordering a drink at the bar.”

Chris takes a deep breath, nods and walks toward the girl.

 

 

Sebastian orders a Tequila Sunrise at the bar. Chris is already standing next to him when he gets his drink. “Eh? Finished talking?”

“Yeah,” Chris nods and orders a martini from the bartender. “She’s pregnant.”

“Oh… I’m so sorry, Chris. I didn’t mean to… Listen, I wouldn’t have encouraged you to go find her if I knew.”

“I know. I’m fine.” Chris turns his head to look at Sebastian. He slides the glass the bartender’s given him over to Sebastian. “Seriously. I feel much better now.”

Sebastian couldn’t help but spread out his arms to embrace the blond. He pats his back. “You’ll find someone better. I promise.”

“You sure know how to comfort a man, Sebastian,” Chris smiles, patting his arms as thanks.

“Speaking of,” Sebastian takes a sip of his Tequila Sunrise. “Did you just call me Sebby?”

“Sebby sounds cute! Wait, I can’t do that?”

“I—”

“Sebby?”

Another voice cut them off. They turn their heads simultaneously and finds a man in suit; he grins when his eyes meet Sebastian’s. “God! It’s really you! What are you doing here?”

“Hey…” Sebastian’s face freezes. He returns the man’s hug hesitatingly, then introduce the man. “Richard, this is Chris. Chris, this is Richard.”

“Oh, how do you do, Chris?” Richard scrunches his hair and says to Sebastian, “I’m glad to see that you’re doing good.”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“He’s always been doing good,” adds Chris.

“That’s great!” Richard squeezes Sebastian’s shoulder. “I gotta go find my boyfriend. He gets drunk easily just like you. Careful, Chris, don’t take him around the world.”

Richard leaves; the silence hangs in the air between them. Chris is the first one to speak. “Now I feel bad.”

“I didn’t expect to see my ex here,” Sebastian tugs the corner of his lips. “Just like you.”

“I was just joking, Sebastian. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings,” Chris is upset. He was only trying to casually hit on this cute guy; he didn’t expect he’s really gay. He thinks some of the jokes he’s made previously were too much. “It wasn’t meant to be malicious.”

“I know.” Sebastian squeezes the stalk of his glass and polishes off his Tequila Sunrise with a couple of gulps. “You’re a good man.”

“Yeah, right.” Chris replies nervously. “All right, I’ll drink with you! To make up for my mistakes.”

“If you say so,” Sebastian wipes the corners of his luscious red lips. He winks at Chris. “I must warn you, I’m not a lightweight.”

“We’ll see.” Chris stretches his neck and shoulders, and picks up his glass in a flourish; Sebastian chuckles.

 

 

They drink too fast, catching on the merry atmosphere around them, so much so that Chris doesn’t notice after his first glass of Tequila Sunrise, Sebastian only orders Around the World.

“Do you yield?” Chris licks the corners of his lips, he’s a little tipsy, but barely drunk. Facing him, Sebastian’s cheeks are rosy red, the color of his lips like freshly washed strawberries. His blue-grey eyes are dewy, film with water so close to spilling out. He looks so soft and languorous, as if he’s going to pass out any second.

“Of course not.” Sebastian curls his beautiful lips. “I wanna travel around the world!”

“Let’s go! Where do you wanna go?” Chris eggs him on.

“Romania!” Sebastian raises his hand up high like a soldier, and falters the moment he stands up from his stool.

_Jesus._

Chris sobers up when he catches him.

They are so close he can see the other man’s face clearly; crystal clear liquid pouring out from the corners of Sebastian’s eyes involuntarily, and Chris feels the heavy weight of sadness in his arms.

 

 

Chris takes Sebastian to the room that Daniel has prepared for him—an embarrassing situation. Daniel must have thought he’s coming to the party alone and has gotten him a small double room. When he settles Sebastian on the queen size bed, it’s quickly filled up. Luckily Chris notices a couch at the corner after he’s helped Sebastian take off his shoes. Chris puts his trumpet on the desk, deliberates for a while before he decides to create a better sleeping environment for Sebastian.

He helps Sebastian take off his coat and gets a towel to wipe down Sebastian’s face and hands. Before he turns to go, the drunk man opens his eyes blearily. Chris leans forward. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

Sebastian blinks, trying to make out who is the person standing before him. An overly bright smile slowly appears on his face, he reaches out to grab Chris’ collar and says, in a hushed voice, next to Chris’ lips, “Hello, stranger.”

“You’re drunk, Sebastian,” Chris’ ears are hot; should be the effect of alcohol. He didn’t have much whisky, but Sebastian had quite a lot of Around the World. Even the breath spilling on his face are infused with the sweetness of alcohol. He takes Sebastian’s hands and pulls them down gently. “You should sleep.”

“Sleep!” Sebastian bounces up all of a sudden with enthusiast and catches Chris’ hands instead. With astonishing strength, the drunk man pulls Chris up in bed and turns over to press on him. “Do you wanna sleep with me, Mr. Chris?”

“God, you’re really drunk, huh?” Instead of feeling offended, Chris finds it amusing. Expression dazed, Sebastian sits on him and tries to pull up his shirt. With so much alcohol running through his veins, Chris really doubts if the man has the ability to think or have an erection.

“I’m not drunk,” Sebastian whines, his voice vague. “I wanna to fuck you.”

“Huh?” Chris is laughing now. He rubs his face. “Forget it, Sebastian. A drunk absolutely can’t have sex, and I’m not interested to be the one being fucked.”

Upon hearing that Sebastian stops unbuttoning Chris’ pants, looking very serious all of a sudden. Flushed cheeks and red lips exhibiting the influence of alcohol, he plops down on Chris and bites the bearded chin a little fiercely. “Who says you’re gonna be the one being fucked?”

“Huh?”

“I’m gonna ride you!” Sebastian announces loudly without warning again. “I’m gonna ride you around the world!”

“Okay okay, let’s go around the world,” Chris plays along with him as he takes the man’s hands in attempt to disentangle himself. He doesn’t expect Sebastian to go along with his strength and lies face down on top of him. They are suddenly very close, closer than previously when Sebastian has bitten his chin. Chris tries to break down the intensity between them with humor. “Oh, I think we’re getting too close, Sebastian. A safer distance would be better to go around the world.”

_Okay, big fail._

Sebastian seems to disagree with him; bleary expression now confused. Sebastian rubs the tip of his nose with his own and then uses his finger to touch the corner of Chris’ eyes. As if whispering a secret, he says, “Your eyelashes are really long.”

“Yeah, they’re long.”

“And your nose is so straight,” Sebastian continues; his lips almost on Chris’. Sebastian doesn’t wait for Chris to say anything, and kisses him. Their lips are just pressed against each other, but Chris is so nervous his hands are on Sebastian’s waist. The latter quickly pulls away for a suitable distance to talk. “I helped you find the courage to get here, now you have to help me.”

“Huh?” Chris frowns, praying in his heart, hoping it isn’t what he’s thinking.

“Fuck me,” says Sebastian as he licks his lips like as if remembering something delicious. The already red lips are even redder now. “Fuck me, Chris. I want you.”

“Lis… listen,” Chris is absolutely horrified. He cups Sebastian’s face with two hands so that the latter won’t lean forward to kiss him without warning. “Sebastian, you’ll regret that when you wake up. And I don’t even have any experience with men.”

“You’ll have it soon enough,” giggling playfully, Sebastian grabs Chris’ hand, sticks out his tongue and starts to lick upward from below the thumb. He sits up slowly and puts Chris’ entire index finger in his mouth. “And I’ll teach you.”

“Jeez, but I don’t wanna learn.”

“It’s as easy as playing the trumpet,” Sebastian declares determinately, “and your nose is very straight, I’m sure your little guy will fall in love with me!”

“I don’t see the connection between these two sentences,” Chris sighs. He’s still vexed as to how he should distract Sebastian when the latter suddenly pulls up his sweater. “Wait, Sebastian! Hey!”

Okay, his black sweater’s taken off now.

“Oh.” Without blinking his eyes, Sebastian admires the view before him and heaves a sigh of appreciation as he reaches out his hand to touch Chris sculptured pecs. The room is so quiet they can even hear the sound of Sebastian’s fingers entwining around the chest hair. Sebastian swallows. “Have I told you you’re beautiful?”

“You only said I'm charming.” Chris tries to keep his breaths steady. Sebastian’s palms are too warm; must be the alcohol. “Sebastian, I really think you can give me back my shirt first.”

The sentence interrupts Sebastian’s observation of the beautiful view before him. He lifts his eyes, puts Chris’ shirt to his nose and inhales dramatically before throwing it aside. He leaps back on Chris. “We don’t need clothes.”

And he gets up to take off his own clothes. Sebastian also has a nice body, only slightly leaner than Chris, and his entire body is flushed from alcohol, even his nipples are pink—realizing he’s ogling a man’s nipples, Chris quickly shifts his line of sight and continues with his pointless struggle. “Maybe we should just sleep—”

This time Sebastian cuts him off by showering his body with kisses. Like a little kitten, Sebastian licks his neck; sometimes using his teeth, sometimes using his lips. Chris tries to back away, he wants to run, but Sebastian’s weight on him becomes an excuse. To be honest, Chris doesn’t know if he should just run away; he doesn’t want to take advantage of the man, but he’s also curious what the hell does he want.

Sebastian plants a kiss on his arm and stops there. More kisses and licks and nibbles. Mesmerized, he says, “I want you to hold up my legs with your hands, and thrusts inside me with your cock, Chris. You’re so beautiful.”

“That’s very encouraging,” Chris feels his face getting hot. Isn’t he supposed to be the onlooker?

“You’re encouraged? Really?” Sebastian’s front teeth are still on that muscular bicep. In an instant, he dives his hand downward and touches Chris’ crotch over his pants. Following the outline, he strokes it thrice. “I think something is missing. I can give you a hand.”

“No no no, Seb. We’re good like this.”

“Remember what I told you just now?” Getting up, Sebastian puts a hand over Chris’ lips, and lowers his voice, as if whispering a secret, “I want you to fuck me.”

Swiftly, Sebastian unbuttons Chris’ waistband. He lifts his eyes to look at Chris who’s also gazing at him, then uses his teeth to pull down that dark colored underpants; a half-erected cock brushing across his nose when it bounces out. Sebastian giggles, his eyes glimmering wet under the soft yellow lights.

He takes Chris’ cock in his hand; the latter sucks in a breath. He caresses the blond’s stomach reassuringly and slowly takes in the flushing tip into his mouth.

 

 

Chris thinks he really should have jumped off the bed.

 

 

But his very important organ is in the mouth of a drunk man, and that drunk man is blowing him with earnest— _Jesus, this is really, amazing_. Chris sighs through gritted teeth. He didn’t know getting a blow job could be _that_ amazing. He even wants to juts his groin forward, but that’ll only show how much he’s enjoying the process—he _is_ enjoying himself, feeling only a little contradictory because he’s never had sex with men before.

“Sebastian… I don’t think you, uh, should do that.” Chris places his hands on his legs, rigid like a rock. He’s so tempted to touch the back of Sebastian’s head, but that’d be so weird, he can’t do that.

The man between his legs is sucking in his erection and releasing it repeatedly . Chris breathes in deeply. “Sebby…”

“I think I’ve successfully encouraged you?” Sebastian licks his lips after saying that and helps Chris takes off his pants. He stands next to the bed, shedding his own clothes pieces by pieces as he regards the man in the bed.

Chris looks at the man who’s not even erected walks wobbly to the nightstand and takes out a pack of lube and a condom from the bottom drawer, and then comes back to sit on him, giggling. “Thoughtful service.”

Chris stares on as Sebastian moves his hand to his back; even a fool knows what he’s doing. Chris is at a loss when notices the deep frown on Sebastian’s face; a painful expression. “Sebastian, don’t push yourself.”

The man preparing himself opens his eyes and grinds his butt crack against Chris’ hard length resting on his stomach. “You don’t think so down there.”

“I can take care of it myself.”

Seeing Chris’ solemn expression, Sebastian feels overwhelmed. He leans forward to lie on top of Chris, takes his hand and puts it behind him. “Why don’t _you_ help me take care of this?”

“I… I don’t know how to help,” lowering his head to look at the man lying on him, Chris finds himself descending into a vast blue ocean. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s okay to hurt a little,” Sebastian smiles and whispers, “because I can’t reach very deep inside, can you help me?”

Chris doesn’t think anyone can say no to that pair of eyes.

So he copies Sebastian, and squeezes some lube in his hand, warms it up, and reaches inside him little by little. Every expression of Sebastian is encouraging him, inviting him. Sebastian frowns if he moves too fast, smiles when he strokes the right place. Chris feels himself melting, he squints his eyes and leans forward.

Sebastian doesn’t push him, he waits patiently for Chris to kiss him, and slowly pushes down his body. When Chris sucks his lips, Sebastian lets out a cute whimper. When Chris pushes his finger further in, Sebastian goes pliable and slumps on him, even though there’s only one finger in him; it gets him ecstatic.

After a couple of minutes, Sebastian lies down next to Chris and huffs a defeated sigh, “Sorry, it’s been a long time. I’ll take care of it in the bathroom.”

Chris has to think for a moment before he understands what Sebastian is talking about. Before the latter can get up he presses him back on the bed, looks down at him and says the crucial words, “Let me help you.”

“Huh?” Sebastian widens his eyes; he looks too endearing.

“You helped me, now it’s my turn to help you.” Chris knows the heat on his face is burning way too high. That’s normal; he’s just had a few glasses of whiskey after all. Chris reassures himself, then sits up and mimics the moves he’s learned just now. He massages Sebastian’s entrance a couple of times and slowly inserts in one finger—stops when Sebastian tenses up instantaneously. “Did I do it wrong?”

“No, it’s fine—” Sebastian takes a couple of deep breaths and offers him the lube. “Pour some more and continue.”

Chris does as he says.

Although he’s never been with a man before, he has some clues how it should be like; after pushing in one finger successfully, he adds a second one. The hardness between his legs slacks gradually; but still upright. Sebastian breathes heavily as he tries to relax, and uses his foot to lightly nudge Chris’ cock.

“Hey,” startled, Chris backs away; his movement has an impact on the fingers still inside Sebastian. The prankster suddenly jerks his body and moans weakly. “…Seb?”

“There,” Sebastian’s stomach is twitching, his breaths shallow, his body shuddering. “Touch… touch that place again.”

Even though he isn’t too sure, Chris obeys. He moves his fingers slowly and exerts more strength on the nub he’s touched just now. Sebastian’s body contracts again, as sudden as before; his tensed channel seems to soften from that reaction. Chris watches as the man underneath him writhes his body and grinds against him unthinkingly; Chris breaths become equally shallow now. Driven by curiosity, Chris continues to stimulate the spot he’s found unexpectedly, lies on top of Sebastian as he listens to those tiny, short moans drumming in his ears. Chris couldn’t help but lower his voice, “Hey, Sebastian, I’m not sure if you—”

“I need you,” Sebastian’s eyes fly open; blue and glistening, ready to melt at any moment. He wraps his legs around Chris’ waist to prove his words. “I need you to get inside me, Chris. Don’t worry about me, please, fuck me. Fuck, hng…”

Sebastian is molten from the stimulation within him, his wriggles his waist as if struggling to escape; irresponsive cock now reacting, dripping transparent fluid.

“Sebastian?”

“Damn it! Stop fooling around and get in—now.” Sebastian struggles to spread his legs, displaying his upright cock and fingers-intruded hole before Chris. To entice him further, Sebastian even touches his own chest, pinches his nipples gently; groaning and twitching from the sensation.

Watching Sebastian playing with himself, showing his milk-white neck, Chris’ throat feels dry. He follows Sebastian’s instructions, pulls out his fingers little by little and puts on a condom. He hesitates for a while before entering; pours more lube on himself before he lines himself against Sebastian’s entrance.

Sebastian opens his eyes when he feels the intrusion of a foreign bluntness. He gazes at Chris, wraps his pale legs around Chris’ waist; a silent encouragement. Chris takes a deep breath, supports his own cock and thrust in gradually.

 _It’s too big._ Sebastian thinks as he breathes heavily. He’s not sure if it’s because he’s not had sex for a long time, or maybe Chris is really big; he only manages to relax after much effort, so that the straight guy before him won’t back out. He closes his eyes; the pain is agonizing. He’s about to stroke his own erection to distract himself, but Chris is one step ahead of him. He squints his eyes to gaze at the man above him and is somehow captivated by his pensive expression; brows tightly drawn. Sebastian couldn’t help but raise himself up to kiss Chris’ lips, feeling himself easing up. Chris returns his kiss gently, his own cock dripping pre-come on Sebastian’s hand. Panting, Sebastian says softly, “Hurry up, just come in. It’s okay… It’s okay, Chris.”

Motivated, Chris goes quiet before he kisses Sebastian again. He let go of his erection, holds Sebastian’s waist instead and, from the current angle, plunges into him slowly but forcefully.

Sebastian moans in his embrace, fingers gripping his arms with more strength. Chris pauses, rubs Sebastian’s nose tip with his own. “Are you okay? Did it hurt?”

“It’s okay,” and lifts his head to press a kiss on Chris’ lips. Sebastian grinds against Chris like a kitten; rocking, stimulating the part where they’re connected. Chris’ breath catches and Sebastian grins. Lips against Chris’, he asks, “Feels good, right?”

“Yeah…” Chris chooses his words carefully. He knows they’re not a couple, knows this could just be a one night stand, but Sebastian’s eyes are bright and misty, and he doesn’t want to say anything glibly, instead he blurts out a weird comment, “You’re so tight.”

Sebastian blinks, and then giggles; his face is delightfully flushed from alcohol and desire, his lips rosy and moist from kissing. He hooks his legs around Chris, rolls over, so that he’s now above the blond. Sebastian touches Chris, reveling at every inch of his muscles. “You’re so beefy.”

With his back on the bed, Chris smiles abashedly. “Thanks.”

“Remember what I said before, Chris?” Sebastian’s finger goes back to Chris’ chest and starts to draw circles around the pink nipples. The image before him interrupts his train of thoughts, and Sebastian giggles after close observation. “God, your nipples are pink.”

“So are yours!” He’s being teased, and he refuses to be outdone; Chris reaches out his hand to touch Sebastian’s nipples. Surprisingly, the moment his thumb grazes over it, Sebastian sighs a velvety moan, goes pliant and engulfs Chris deeper—Chris’ breath catches again. His cock is tightly enveloped, enlarging in the depth of Sebastian’s channel.

“Do not touch people’s nipples so casually,” breathless, Sebastian tugs at Chris’ hand, “even if you’re reaping the benefits.”

“You’re so sensitive,” Chris blinks; he’s suddenly interested. “That’s your sensitive spot, right?”

“No, Chris, we’re not discussing that now.”

“Then distract me, Sebby.”

Sebastian tugs the corners of his lips when he hears that. Very deliberately, he takes Chris’ long, slender finger into his mouth, moving his body up and down steadily as his sucks it.

Chris frowns as he watches Sebastian. The man he’s known for less than half a day is flirting with him; his finger, wet from being licked, takes in the fact Sebastian’s mouth is very soft. Inside Sebastian’s consistently convulsing channel, his cock is throbbing along with these sensations. Heat, more than previously, collects in his lower abdomen. Chris doesn’t notice his breaths are growing heavier, doesn’t notice the increasing rise and fall of his stomach. Sebastian puts his wet hand on his own cock; moving up and down with his motions. Following his take, Chris strokes it for him, saving him a lot of trouble. Sebastian places his hands on Chris’ muscular chest to hold himself firmly, and start to rock himself up and down for Chris to fuck him open.

Sebastian feels hot. He can let Chris thrusts at his sweet spot according to his preference, but he’s getting weary from these predicted stimulations. His brain is a little muddled; could be the alcohol. Sebastian presses his forehead against Chris’, he doesn’t know if Chris is looking at him because his own eyes are closed. Sebastian’s lips graze over Chris’ occasionally from the motions. He sobs, feeling frustrated because he can’t seem to push himself over the edge. “Can’t you help me again? Chris, please…”

“What?”

Chris’ voice is more husky than expected, and Sebastian opens his eyes. In that very moment, he plummets into those boundless blue eyes. Sebastian quivers for no reason; his expanded hole contracts involuntarily. He makes a soft, nasally sound, and tries to prop himself up to pull away from Chris’ cock. Back facing Chris, he lies face down, lifts up his ass and pries it open with one hand, so that Chris can see very clearly, the hole that he’s fucked opened. “Please, fuck me from—Ah!”

The visual stimulation is too much for Chris. Sebastian’s fair skin is unnaturally red from alcohol; he’s not even orgasmed, but his hole is contracting eagerly. As if possessed, Chris sits up, supports Sebastian’s ass as a matter of factly, and thrusts forward without letting him finish his sentence. Chris sighs; appreciative of the warmth that envelops him, but Sebastian’s cry is too unexpected and Chris forces himself to calm down. He asks, “Are you okay?”

“Damn it, stop asking!” Sebastian curses as his hand reaches to the back to press onto Chris’ ass. “Do I have to teach you? Move! Now!”

Chris couldn’t help but swear as well. He knows he can’t reject Sebastian’s firm, perky ass. Blushing, he looks at the prints of his own hands on the skin and starts to thrust consistently. At first, Sebastian’s hand is still pressing onto Chris’ ass, but with every thrust, his energy seems to drain away from the steady motion.

Sebastian’s face rubs against the sheets with every movement. He let go of Chris and puts his attention on his own cock. Rough and erratic, he strokes himself; behind him, Chris maintains his pressure and speed. Until Sebastian gets impatient and growls through gritted teeth, “Mover faster! Faster, Chris! It’s okay to go even faster!”

The man fucking him gets the green light, spits out a “fuck” and decides to unleash his desires without reservations. He sees himself plunging in and out of that beautiful ass, his scrotum hitting on that ass; the sound of flesh against flesh makes Chris desperate with want. He plasters himself on Sebastian; chest touching back, and uses his large hand to squeeze Sebastian’s chest a couple of times before teasing his sensitive nipples. Sebastian goes malleable and their lower bodies sag into the sheets. Gravity allows Chris to reach the deepest part, and Sebastian seems to be sobbing now.

Chris doesn’t bring him back to the initial height. Moving his waist in small fractions, he fucks into Sebastian; vigorous and violent. He buries his face in Sebastian’s neck and kisses that moaning lips every now and then; they’re like a couple, compatible in body and soul. The sheets are a tangled mess now. Sebastian buries his mouth in the sheets and screams, his body wet and hot under Chris’ weight. His cock, rubbing between his body and the sheets, spills without warning, mingles with the lube inside him, and lingers between his legs, reminding him how much they’re enjoying this.

 

 

And Chris groans from that wondrous sensation. He rapid thrusts slows down as he pushes into deeper into Sebastian, eliciting a long, sweet nasally sound from him. When he increases his speed deliberately, Sebastian buries his voice into the sheets, but the sobs tumble out from his nose, rousing Chris even more. He feels he’s going to come and he lies on Sebastian, licking and biting his shoulders and neck. After some quick thrusts, Chris pushes forward forcefully, spasms in Sebastian shuddering channel and spills inside him.

Under his weight, Sebastian struggles to look up, calling Chris’ name subconsciously. Chris pushes deeper, once again, and Sebastian clutches the sheets, tensing up. When Chris relaxes, Sebastian grinds against the sheets uncontrollably. His cock is erected from the previous round of fucking, screaming for release. Sebastian ignores Chris’ lingering warmth on his back, he lifts up his body impatiently, but before he takes his own cock, Chris beats him to it. He wants to turn around to ask Chris’ motive, but catches an unexpected kiss from him instead. The kiss is passionate; they couldn’t bear to pull away, and once again, Sebastian comes in Chris’ hand.

When he’s done stroking the last drop out of Sebastian, Chris wipes the white, murky fluids on Sebastian’s stomach and rubs it up Sebastian’s chest. Ever so slightly, Sebastian trembles from the touch, like a pitiful little animal. Still inside him, Chris’ cock swells up again. Sebastian knows that but he doesn’t stop him. He presses on Chris’ waist when they kiss, rocking slowly, seducing him to go on.

 

 

Chris pulls out, turns Sebastian over to face him, lifts up his legs and plunges in. This time, there’s no instruction, no conversation. They gaze into each other’s eyes in silent; the only sounds in the entire room are the slapping of flesh and their heavy pants, and, every now and then, the gratifying groans of fucking and being fucked.

Chris grabs Sebastian’s thighs, leaving red imprints on them one after and another, while Sebastian squints his eyes, playing with his own chest and cock, catching Chris’ eyes with his misty ones. Like a couple who’s been together for many years, after one decisive exchange of look, Chris puts down Sebastian’s legs and lean down; Sebastian spreads his arms to embrace him. The moment their chests touches, they kiss; fierce and intoxicating, mingled with the stench of semen. Sebastian locks his legs around Chris so that he can go on fucking him, and Chris takes over the task of stroking Sebastian’s cock. With a low growl, they are pushed over the edge, one after the other.

 

 

Chris plops on Sebastian; the latter lies in bed, limp and too exhausted to even lift a finger. Recovering from his orgasm, Chris supports himself and kisses Sebastian’s nose tip—there’re no reservations now; they’ve had sex twice, after all—the latter gives him a soft, weak smile. In a husky voice, Chris asks, “Can you stand?”

“Can’t,” Sebastian shakes his head; his voice is even more raspy than Chris’. “Sorry. Can’t take you around the world.”

“It’s okay,” Chris chuckles when he hears that, reaching out to smooth Sebastian’s damp hair. “I’m not interested in traveling the world.”

Another grin spreads out on Sebastian’s face. He watches as Chris stands up, takes off the condom and throws it away, then goes to the bathroom; all sweaty, and sticky fluids between his legs. He closes his eyes, listening the sound of running water. On the brink of falling asleep, he feels warmth between his legs. “… Are you helping me clean up?”

“You can sleep, I don’t mind.”

“You’re a good partner,” Sebastian opens his eyes, struggling to escape from the clasps of sleep. He looks at Chris; too bad he has a towel wrapped around his waist. “Actually, you don’t have to do that.”

“This is part of helping, isn’t it?”

Sebastian goes quiet for a long moment after hearing that. He looks on as Chris works and closes his eyes gradually.

Right before he sinks into slumber, he feels the side next to him sinks down, and the warmth he’s getting familiar with. Sebastian suddenly feels he’s finally returned to the real world.

 

 

The next morning, Sebastian is woken up by the ringing of the telephone. He opens his eyes with effort and sees the man next to him hangs up the call. In a bleary voice, Sebastian asks, “Anything wrong?”

“Nothing,” Chris places his hand back on Sebastian’s waist, tapping it reassuringly. “They’re asking if we need breakfast.”

“Oh.” A grunt and Sebastian goes back to sleep.

It’s already ten in the morning when he’s fully awake. He opens his eyes to find Chris looking fixedly at him; it makes him uncomfortable. “I’m not a woman who’d a one night stand with you.”

“I thought you should be saying good morning?” Hand reaching out, Chris ruffles his hair. “I only woke up thirty seconds earlier than you.”

Sebastian blinks wearily. “Mind if I use the bathroom first?”

“Go ahead.”

Sebastian’s just got up when his breath catches; his muscles are sore and his brain hurts. Chris says, “I asked them to send up something to sober up。”

Sebastian mumbles his acknowledgment, he’s looking for his clothes when his eyes catches a glimpse of the soiled sheets. Regretful, he rubs his face and turns to look at the man who’s watching him from the bed. “Do you mind if I…”

“Sure. It’s okay.”

Fortunately there aren’t too much emotions in Chris’ eyes. Sebastian walks to the bathroom slowly. He turns on the shower and let the warmth of the hot water wash away his exhaustion.

 _Damn, no tub._ Sebastian thinks unhappily. Thank goodness he didn’t let Chris fuck him without a condom—but the truth is, he’s the one who seduced him.

Sebastian pulls a towel and goes back to the room; warmth exuding from his body. Chris is already eating his breakfast on the little couch. “Drink this. Your headache will feel better.”

“Honey water? I thought you said something to sober up?” Sebastian allows himself to sit down next to Chris nonchalantly and takes the glass from him and sips a mouthful. “Thanks.”

They eat their breakfast without another word. Sebastian stares at the clouds outside the window; out of a sudden, he asks, “Have you ever wanted to go back to the past?”

“Such as?”

“Everything.”

Chris remains silent for a moment. “You’re regretting last night…”

“No, no. I’m just asking.” Sebastian spreads his hands, he finishes his honey water and goes to put on his clothes.

 

 

 _We’re really just strangers. What happened last night was really just a one night stand._ Sebastian thinks to himself. He sits on the edge of the bed after putting on his pants. If he’s sitting on some dried semen on the sheets, he doesn’t care. Chris is wiping his mouth, then he stands up to take off the bathrobe and puts on his clothes from the previous night.

Sebastian lies back in bed, smelling the different scents in the air; another bout of dizziness. He closes his eyes as if that’ll allow him to run away from something. Until Chris taps on his shoulder. He opens his eyes and finds the blond standing at the edge of the bed, handing the telephone receiver to him. “What?”

“A call for you.”

Sebastian takes the receiver and listens. “There’s no one.”

“There is,” Chris now climbs up the bed and puts the telephone on his legs. “It’s you from the past. I called him on your behalf.”

Sebastian looks confusedly at Chris. Under the encouraging eyes of the blond, he does something he finds stupid. “Hey. Hello, Sebastian, are you busy? Who am I? I’m you!”

Sebastian rolls over and lies back in bed and hands the receiver back to Chris. “He doesn’t believe me.”

“Say something that’ll make him believe you!”

Rolling his eyes as he takes back the receiver, Sebastian thinks for a while. “When we were kids, we wore Mama’s heels when she wasn’t looking and we fell and trip, and got a bump on our foreheads. It left a scar, but not very obvious. Even we have to look very carefully ourselves to find it, remember?”

Sebastian sees Chris’ anticipating expression; he couldn’t help but continue. “So here’s the thing. Later on your way home in the evening, don’t look at the guy who’s playing the trumpet when you leaves the station. Coz he’s straight, and having sex with a straight man is tiring. And it’ll make you feel weird in the morning. Yeah, that’s all. Bye.”

Chris’ eyes widen upon hearing that. He spreads his hands. “Did I make you feel weird?”

“A little,” Sebastian puts his hands on his stomach; it makes him feel peaceful. “You wanna make a call to yourself?”

“Sure,” Chris adjusts his sitting position, touches the buttons absentmindedly and starts talking into the receiver. “Hey, Chris! I’m the future you! What? You don’t believe that? Dude, I know you have a nice bod and grow a beard, but you love love Disney. We used to think we’d meet a mermaid at the beach and almost got ourselves drown!”

Sebastian laughs out loud when he hears that. A smile also pulls at Chris lips. “Okay, I gotta tell you this. Before you hesitate if you should go to Daniel’s bachelor’s party, you’re gonna meet a good man. I’m not telling you his name. Staying mysterious is very important.”

Sebastian lies in bed, looking at Chris who winks at him solemnly. He remembers the little mermaid thing and giggles again.

“You’ll meet your ex, yeah, that’s right. You’ll even talk to her, thanks to that mystery man. So, go around the world with him, please! And don’t be stupid like a straight guy, okay?”

Chris puts down the receiver and takes a deep breath. “Feel better now?”

“What do you mean?”

“I just changed history a little,” Chris half lies down next to Sebastian. “My performance shouldn’t too straight now?”

“Oh…” Sebastian frowns as he considers this. “You know it’s not important anymore, Chris. What’s done is done… What are you doing?”

Chris puts his hand over Sebastian’s hands on his stomach. He moves next to Sebastian’s ear and whispers, “Don’t worry, I’ll be responsible for the child.”

Sebastian is dumbfounded for a few seconds before he starts laughing. He plays along with the joke. “Well, I’m counting on you.”

They gaze at each other; seconds tick by. It could be Sebastian who pulls at Chris’ collar, it could also be Chris who leans over first, but this is their first sober kiss.

Chris pulls away and says softly, “Hey, I think it’s almost time to check-out.”

“Oh, yeah,” Sebastian blinks; Chris doesn’t move. Hesitatingly, Sebastian asks, “Want another go?”

“Hell yeah,” smiling, Chris kisses him again.

Until they’re interrupted by the ring of the telephone. Chris gets up unwillingly, holds Sebastian’s coat for him as he waits for the latter to put on his boots, and they leave together.

 

 

“Did you leave more tips?”

“No, I only have ten dollars on me.”

“Housekeeping’s gonna freak out,” Sebastian says with a smile.

They walk out the hotel together; squinting their eyes at the bright sun. Sebastian asks, “I’m going left. You?”

“I’m going right.”

“Okay.”

After ten seconds of silence, Chris says, “Tonight, at the station.”

“I’ll be there at about ten like last night.”

“Good.” 

“Well, see you then.”

“Yeah. I’ll wait for you.” Chris pats the trumpet on his back.

 

 

They hug each other and go their way. There’s no hesitation only anticipation; looking forward to what will unfold before them. A new story.

**Author's Note:**

> From the author:  
> I spent one month typing out this story on LINE, throwing whatever was written to Leilei. XD  
> The point is! How the hell did I write twelve thousand words? What sorcery is this?
> 
> From the translator:  
> I'm sorry for the badly translated smut, but i really find drunk!Sebastian adorable in this fic. Thank you, universe_110 for letting me translate this fic.


End file.
